World Tournament
by goth-brooks
Summary: The going too be a world tournament of 4 duelist form each country. The two country favorite are USA and Japan. a Mix of original and Yugioh character
1. Japanese Qualifying signing up

The World Tournament

Qualifying Japan

Chap. 1 

Yugi and the gang are walking too the game shop. When they got too the game shop, Yugi's grandfather hanging a poster on the out side window. Yugi says walking over too his grandfather.

"Hey grandpa, What that?"

"Hi Yugi, it's a poster for the qualifying for the world tournament."

"I heard about that, It's a tournament of all the top duelist form a round the world, the prize is 100 million $ that is too be split between the four duelist form the wining country. I guess the qualifying is for too make share that the only the best of the best are going." Joey says 

"While I guess that count you out Joey." Tristen says. 

"Hey I was the run up at the duelist kingdom." Joey says in back at him. 

"Guy's stop fighting, Hey Yugi why don't you and Joey enter the qualifying tournament, I'm sure you two would make it for the Japan teams?" Tea says with her sweet smile. 

"Yeah it sounds like fun how Yugi, so how about?"

" I don't know, I've never been one too duel for money, I'll think about it." Yugi says looking at Tea. 

Grandpa led the group of friends inside the shop, and then ups too the house part. Yugi saw a stake mail setting on a table. He walks over too the stack and looks threw it too find if he had any mail. One of the pieces of mail looked like a bill. He opens it and sees that the bill is the least on the store and it is for 1,000 dollars. Yugi know that the shop business had gone down, but didn't think it had been that bad. He turns around and shows the bill too his grandfather and says.

"Hey Grandpa I didn't know we were behind on the bills."

"Its true little Yugi we are but you don't need to worry about it."

"If Joey would pay off his tab you would have worry about money Mr. Mutou." Tristen says. 

"Hey, I've got an idea, if we enter the world tournament and win we can use the money too pay off your entire bill so you can keep the store and you house."

"Yeah that's a great idea Joey how about it Yugi?" Tea says with a big smile on her face. 

"If I'll help grandpa keep the store, the I'm in." Yugi says with a smile on his face, he is glad their is a way too help his Grandfather. 

"Then its agreed we will all enter the qualifying and try too makes the team for Japan." Tea says.

The next day the Gang went down too register for qualifies. They were spires, too see Seto Kabia signing up too be in the Tournament's qualifies. Yugi walk over too Kabia and says.

"Didn't think you be here Kabia, why have you decided too be join qualify?"

"First off Yugi I'm not dueling for money, I'm duel for the fun of dueling people form other country and testing my skill, what about you, if I care?" That last part was too hind that fact he likes little Yugi as a friend [ha I got you, thought I was going too make Kabia gay ha.] 

"Your right, but Grandfather shop is behind on some bill and if we don't win the tournament their is no way Grandpa will be a boll too keep his story."

Kabia seems like you doesn't care about you Yugi's grandpa story, but the truth was he did, His brother Mokuba was learning too play duel monster form Yugi's grandpa and He like buying card their because of the privies of the little story. 

Kabia signs in, then Yugi and when Joey goes up too sign in Kabia says.

"Don't worry about signing up puppy, you won't even make it past the first round of qualifying."

"Hey you jackass, I will make it past the first round I'll be on the team." Joey says getting in Kabia face. Tea came up and pulled Joey off Kabia, by his ear anime style, and says.

"Calm down, Joey."

Yugi notice that Rex Raptor and Weevil had already signed up. He knows that it would make it harder with those two in the qualifying.

How will thing go at the Japanese qualifying tournament, will Joey be a boll too make the team and how will Weevil and Rex Raptor affect the out come.

TBC

The next chapter will be a bout the USA qualifying tournament and you get too meet some of the original character of my. I need a fourth member for the team; you the reader get too vote on it Weevil, Rex, or another character to be the fourth member. Disclaimer I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh and will not accept any money for this fanfic. 


	2. American Qualifying signing up

World Tournament

American qualifying

Chapter 2 

A dark blonde hair and green eyes boy about 16 sets in his living room go threw his duel monster decks. He is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather coat. He is making a list of the different cards in his deck. Just then he hears a knock at the door; he gets up too answer the door. There was a boy and a girl, standing there. The boy has on an Atlanta Brave ball cap, a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and he looks about 16 too. The girl was dress in black, with black lipstick and fingernail polish; she has blue eyes and blonde hair. The boy in the black shirt says to the boy in the blue shirt.

"Hey Jason and Amy what's?"

"Nothing much Chris just hanging around," Jason Trent says too his best friend Chris Wallace.

"Same here what about you," Amy Tucker say walking over too Chris and gives him a deep kiss on his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Chris point his hands on her hemps 

"Just working on my deck and waiting on my dad."

"Have you heard about a world tournament of duel monster, the wining team get 100 million dollar too be spilt between the four duelist. I was wondering if you want too enter, Amy and I going too enter. " Jason asks Chris.

"I don't know I've kind of had my fell of tournaments for a while." 

"Oh come one Chris, it'll be fun to face duelist form other countries and plus you always say you want too face Yugi the winner at duelist kingdom in a duel and I bet he'll be on the Japanese team." Amy says still holding on too Chris' neck. 

"Plus you can get Rebecca Hawkins back for your one lose in a tournament, I'm sure she will be at the qualifying tournament." Jason says.

"So how about it Gaia, it'll be fun." Amy asks Chris using his nickname and giving him her sad puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no when you give those eyes my dark angel," Chris' says giving her another deep kiss on the lips.

"If the three of us on team USA nobody can stand in are ways." Jason says. 

"One thing I don't get is you Jason, you never been one too enter a tournament so why this one Jas."

"While I just want too face duelist form other country." Jason says with a shy smile.

"What is the really reason Jason?" Amy asks

"My mother is having surgery and we can't pay for it."

"What about Medicare, that should cover it."

"The surgery isn't covered by medicate and her family or dad doesn't have the money too pay for it and I want to use my share of the money too pay for it. The reason I didn't tell you I didn't want you two too do it just for me." 

"Its cool man, so were do we sign up."

"Down at the high school come on lest go." 

The three duelist hop in too Jason's car and drive down too the their high school. When they got there. There were a lot of people they're standing outside of the gym. Jason, Chris, and Amy got out of Jason's car and walk too the gym. Inside the walk over too the table were the duelist were signing up. When they got too the table they saw Rebecca Hawkins signing up for the qualifying, when she saw Chris and the gang coming over too the table. She says,

"Hey Chris have you come here too lose too me again?"

"I won't lose too you again, I got a new deck and I have be come a better duelist."

"Yeah whatever Chris I'll see you in the qualifying tournament, I just hope we are in the bracket so I can make me get on the American team even better."  


Chris didn't say a thing too the little girl and went a head and signs up. Just then Bandit Keith pushes ahead of Amy in the line and says.

"Sorry little girl, why don't you go home, so you don't get humiliates your self when you lose in the first round."

"I'm not going too lose, and I'm not a little girl jackass!" 

"Hey you can't talk too me like that you little bitch!"

"I'm not a girl dog you jackass!" Amy says back too Bandit Keith.

"I didn't call you a girl dog; I called you a bitch."

"A bitch is a girl dog, moron," Amy says giving Keith a nasty look.

"Forget you little girl, if I face you I'll just have too humiliate you my self if we face off."

Amy doesn't respond because she knows she can beat the moron in a duel. Jason signs up with no trouble at for anyone, but he saw something on the sign up list that made his blood run cold. The name Jonathan Gordon [no relation too Jeff Gordon] at the top of the list. 

The duelists have sign up, 16 in all. Who will be on the American team and who is Jonathan Gordon and why does he get on Jason's nerves, find out in Chapter 4.

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character, but I do own my character. I still am looking for the fourth member too the Japanese team; I'm thinking it will between Duke and Mai so reviewers pick one please. I would like too thanking my one reviewer for that review, and for the good idea it gave me. 


	3. Japanese Qualifying the brackets

World Tournament 

Japanese qualifying 

Chapter 3

Yugi and the gang walk into a large stadium there are eight dueling stadiums. The brackets were up on large TV screens too the rights of Yugi and his friends. Yugi walks over too the large TV screens too see which bracket Joey and he will be in. When Yugi gets over their he sees Mai looking threw the brackets for her name. Yugi says.

"Hi Mai, I didn't know you would be entering the tournament."

"Yeah while I've decide too enter for the test, what about you Yugi this isn't really your style so why are you entering?"

"My grandpa shop is going threw a little trouble and he needs the money for the shop." 

"I hope you make the team and we're not in the same bracket Yugi because I won't go easy on you if we were." 

"I know and I won't want you too ether Mai." Yugi says with his usually smiling face. Then Joey and others walk over too Yugi and Mai. Joey of the first one too speaks saying.

"Hey Mai, I hope we not in the same bracket or I'll have too show you some of my awesome monster."

"Get over your self-Joey, if we face in a duel you would lose big time too me." Mai comes back too Joey taunts. Before Joey could rotate, Tea changed the subject saying.

"So witch bracket are you three going to be, in that way so we can see if any one of us will face in a duel?" 

Kabia is in the first bracket; his first opponent is Panic. Next bracket is Joey's; his opponent is Maco the sea duelist. Joey doesn't seem too be worry at lest on the out side. Yugi is in the third bracket; he faces off against Dox but that not what he is thinking about it the fact that Weevil is in his bracket. Last is Mai and she has the easiest path of them all with nothing but no names in her bracket. 

Kabia walks over to the group and looks up at the TV screen with the brackets. When he finds his name next too a duelist he has never heard of and see that the other duelists are second rate compare to Yugi and him self. He already knows he was going to win and be on the Japanese. As he looks threw the bracket. He smiles too him self when he see whom Joey is facing and says.

"I'll send you a bone form New York for you little puppy dog; there is no way you'll make it on the team." In truth Kabia had no idea how strong the duelists are in Joey's bracket are. Before Joey relate against Kabia, Yugi steps on too stop the fight saying.

"How did you know the tournament will be held in New York, Kabia?"

"It was on one of the poster I saw, You didn't see it Yugi? That is something I would expect form the little puppy dog Joey." 

"No I didn't Kabia, thank you for telling us." Yugi says with his childish smile.

Joey is getting steam now form Kabia constant calling him a dog and think he will not be on the team. So Joey says without thinking about it.

"Hey Kabia, I'll make a bet with you, if I make the team you stop calling me a puppy dog."

"And when you lose you have too dress up like a dog, ok Joey you have a deal." Before Joey can say something to disagree Kabia shakes his hand ceiling the deal.

"I hope you make the Joey or you will look like a puppy dog." Tea says in her cheerful voice.

"I don't know about that Tea I think Joey would look good dress up like a puppy dog." Tristen says joke with Joey.

"Watch it Tristen I'll win my bracket and be on the team and then you'll all stop calling me a puppy dog Kabai." Joey says with a big smile. 

The brackets have been set, the duelist ready too duel, the honor of fighting for your country in a world tournament and not too forget a huge crash prize. Can Joey make the team and stop Kabia form calling him a puppy dog or will Joey have too dress up like one for Seto Kabia.

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh character and am making no money form this. I have picked the fourth team member. Please review and thank you to those who review, I really like hearing what my readers think. :) and flames are welcome. I know it short but the next will be longer. 


	4. American Qualifying the brackets

World Tournament

American Qualifying 

Chapter 4

Chris wakes up form a deep sleep ready for the qualifying tournament today. He climbs out of bed and walk in too his private bathroom to take a shower. When he comes out, he is only wearing a pair of black boxers. He graves a pair of white socks and slides them. Then he picks a pair of baggy blue jeans and put them on. Third his black shirt and next his leather jacket. Finally he walk over to a glass case with two black gloves with the Egyptian eye in gold. He opens the case and slides the two gloves on. Once on the sprit in side the gloves say.

'Chris I thought you weren't going compete in anymore tournaments for a time.' 

'I know Solin but Jason's mother is sick, she may not be the nicest women around, but she is Jason's mother and she needs are help.' Chris thinks to the sprit. ' Plus don't you want too duel Rebecca Hawkins and Yugi Mutou, Solin.'

'That I do Chris, as for Rebecca if we hadn't underestimate her you would have won, but Yugi Mutou is an unknown he won the duel monster kingdom tournament.'

'I know and I kick my self for not entering but this is my chance to face Yugi and see just how good we are.'

'Chris you do most of the work I just help a little.'

'Thanks,' and that was the end of it. Chris graves his deck that is in a protect glass and slides it in to his coat pocket. He walks down stairs too wait on Jason, so they can go pickup Amy. Chris only has too waited a few minutes, before Jason pulls up in his old beat up ford tempo. Chris walks out of the house, too Jason's car and gets in the passenger side and with a high five, he say's

"Hey man, looking forward too the tournament?"

"Hey, yeah man this is going to be great."

Jason is wearing a dark blue brave t-shirt, blues jeans, and a braves ball cap. Chris turns the radio to his favorite radio station and sets back and chills. In Chris mind he is go over his deck and the different ways to use the card in his deck. 

Chris comes out of his trance when Jason pulls up too Amy's grandparent's house. Amy was standing out side wearing a black top and black tight jeans, with black lipstick and fingernail plash. Beside her was her best female friend Stephanie Stewart. She is wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Stephanie has red hair and green eyes. 

They walk down to Jason's car. Chris climbs out and lets Stephanie have the front set and gets in back with Amy. The two lovers kiss each other, Amy snuggles close too Chris, and he puts his arm around her. Stephanie form the front says.

"All right you two don't start that or I'll have to come back their!"

Chris doesn't say anything, knowing that if he does Amy would be mad at him and stay away form him, for picking on her friend. The rest of the drive was quiet.

When they arrive too the stadium, they saw a stretch limo setting out side. Chris and Jason know that it belong too Jonathan Gordon. He is a rich and ego driven duelist with some skill but not much. He won most of his duel by having the stronger cards but not really skill. He is standing out of the stadium with grin that read I'm better then u and I know it. 

The gang walks up the steps too the Stadium, when they reach the doors Jonathan steps in their way and says in a smog tone of voice.

"Good evening Chris and company, I'm pleased to see that u came, I hope we are in the same bracket, beating you would make it extra special for me when I make the American team. And I see you brought the little pussycat, I hope he makes it past the first round." Jonathan laughs that last part. He is making fun of Jason because he bet him in a duel once.

"We'll see about that Jonathan, just remember you've never bet me in a duel even with my first deck." Chris retorts back at Jonathan. 

"And stop calling my a pussy cat, you only beet me once and that was fluke, it'll never happen again." Jason says with anger in his voice. Jason can't stand Jonathan at all. 

Jonathan just smirk, turns around, and walks into the stadium Waiting a few minute so nobody will think there with that jerk. They walk over to the bracket and look threw it for their names. Chris is the first bracket and so is Rebecca, there'll probly meet in the finallys of that bracket. The second bracket was Amy's, the jerk form yesterday was in it as while, she hope to face him in the finally match of that bracket. Jonathan and Jason seem to have the easiest road to the finally but Jason wasn't going to underestimates his appoint. Jonathan other hand has no worry about him being the team.

Disclaimer I do not own any character form Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my OC. This next chapter will finally have duel in I think. Please review, even if you don't like it, tells me what you don't like. 


	5. Japanese Qualifying first duel

World Tournament

Japanese Qualifying

Chapter 5.

Each Bracket has two dueling stadiums too make the qualifying go-fast. At the first Dueling stadium was Kabia and his appoint Panic. The second one was Rex Raptor vs. Para form the Paradoxes bother. In the second bracket's first dueling stadium was Duke Devlin against bones the Zombie duelist. On the next dueling platform was Maco the sea duelist Vs Joey. The third bracket dueling stadium where for Yugi vs. the other Paradoxes bother Dox and Weevil vs. Kid. With the brackets set let the Japanese Qualifying Tournament begins.

Seto Kabia steps on too the blue dueling platform and Panic on to the red platform across form Kabia. Panic looks over at the smaller duelist with a smirk on his face. Each player starts out with 2000 life points. Panic smiles and says.

"Seto Kabia you have never faced a duelist like me prepares to face fear."

"Shut up and duel." Kabia says still with a cocky smirk on his face. Kabia drawls his hands; He has the Judge Man, Swordstalker, monster reborn, magical lamp, and Rude Kaiser. He draw the card Ryu-Kishin form his deck, it isn't the card he is hoping for. Decides too play the Swordstalker in attack mod and wait for the blue-eyes white dragon too ends the duel. 

Panic plays Castle of Dark Illusion in defense mod and a trap card face down. Then turns it back over too Kabia. Seto draw the card it's a stop defense card and he plays it on the castle turning it too attack mod. Then attacking with Swordstalker destroying the card and taking Panics life points down too 30. 

Panic face look just like his name says in a panic. He look down at his hand he doesn't have a card too defeat Kabia's Swordstalker. So he draws a card then, plays a card form his hand face down on the field. Kabia draw the card his been looking for the blue-eyes white dragon, he plays it on the field in attack mod, but he attacks with Swordstalker. The face down card is Wall if Illusion and it also activate the cord defense wall bring its defense points to 2350. Sending Swordstalker back to Kabia's hand and taking his life points down to 1650. Panic say with hint an ego in his voice.

"So Seto Kabia thought I would go down easy ha."

"Yes and you still will." Kabia draws his third and finally card an another stops defense card and with that he says. "I usually like playing with my appoints before destroying them for fun, but your so weak even that wouldn't but fun." He plays the stop defense on the wall then attacks it with his dragon total destroying Panic monster and his life points. 

At the next dueling platform Rex was finishing off Para. The one after that Duke was still dueling Bones and Joey was have a hard time with Maco no surprise to Seto Kabia. Yugi had already beaten Dox, so Kabia works over to him. They watch as Weevil had a hard time with some kid, and the kid won. Finally Mai who had already won her duel. 

Alright I know its short but I was having a hard time remembering what was in Panic's deck. I also want to get to show off some of the new card I create for this fanfic. Please review and thank you that do. 


End file.
